The present invention relates to a device of a frameless tempered glass door, and especially to a corner transom fitting of a frameless tempered glass door.
Since the enhancing safety glass has a good light transparency and safety effect, it is widely used in many stores with a thigh safety requirement. Therefore, the consumers may view the commodities within the store; moreover, the space of the store will be felt more widely (referring to FIG. 1).
FIG. 1 shows a general glass structure, which is formed by several pieces of glasses, which has possibly five pieces, at left, right, upper sides and two doors, or a three pieces, at lateral side, top side and a single door (not shown). However, in assembly, several peoples hold the pieces of glasses and the upper corners are enclosed. Thus, it is time-consuming and cost wasting in assembly.
Referring to FIG. 2, a prior art upper enclosing device is made to two opposed seats which are match with packing pieces, washers and locking studs for clamping glass therein. The seat has an inverse L shape and is formed integrally. As the glass is assembled, several peoples hold the upper and lower sides of the glass and hold the two seats for locking. Therefore, many labors are required in assembly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an corner transom fitting of a frameless tempered glass door, therein the enclosing device is formed by three pieces so that the cost in working is saved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an corner transom fitting of a frameless tempered glass door, wherein The upper left corners of the third seat is installed with a notch. A prolonging block protrudes from the second seat so that in assembly, the second seat and third seat are parallel. An embedding groove is installed in the resisting block of the first seat; a regulating piece is embedded into the embedding groove; the regulating piece is adjusted with a thickness of the clamped glass so that the corner transom fitting clamps the glass steadily.
In order to achieve the aforesaid objects, the present invention provides a corner transom fitting of a frameless tempered glass door. A first seat has an L shape, and a plurality of through holes and screw holes are installed for being penetrated and locked by the locking studs. The first seat has a long side installed with a protruding resisting block for placing and resisting against the glass so as to prevent the glass from falling down; and the first seat is installed at one side of the glass. A second seat has a shape with respect to a long side of the first seat and is installed at another side of the glass with respect to the glass. A third seat is at a position with respect to a short side of the first seat, is at another side of the glass with respect to the first seat and is the side of the first seat so as to be respective to the first seat. By aforesaid structure, the first seat, second seat, and third seat serve to be formed as a corner transom fitting of a frameless tempered glass door. The upper left corners of the third seat is installed with a notch. A prolonging block protrudes from the second seat so that in assembly, the second seat and third seat are parallel. An embedding groove is installed in the resisting block of the first seat; a regulating piece is embedded into the embedding groove; the regulating piece is adjusted with a thickness of the clamped glass so that the corner transom fitting clamps the glass steadily.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when reading in conjunction with the appended drawing.